


Video Call

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Smut, Video, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry’s gone back to Earth-2 again on company business. You miss him terribly, but at least you can talk to him over a video call... and do other naughty things.





	Video Call

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily in the same ‘verse, but if you’re interested, I once did a similar smutty story called “Long Distance” ;)

Yet again, your boyfriend Harry has recently had to make his routine visit back to Earth-2 to ensure his company was running smoothly while he was away. He had decided to stay on Earth-1 to continue helping Team Flash - his family - but more importantly, he stayed for you.

But when Harry leaves, there’s always some kind of trouble or business matters to handle, and he ends up being away from you for much longer than anticipated. It’s okay, though, because while you may miss him like crazy, you still have the Team and constant meta situations to attend to, so that dominates a lot of your time. It’s when you lay in bed at night, that it’s the hardest.

Luckily, Harry made alterations to your laptop and his, so they would be compatible and function on the same frequency, allowing you to exchange calls in dire need.

And tonight, you desperately needed one of those face-to-face calls.

“Baby, I miss you so much,” you say after there’s nothing more to add to the lengthy conversation. You’ve already told him about your insane day. “How much longer are you away?”

“I know, Sweetie, I miss you too,” Harry replies, the frown lines more prominent in his forehead. “But it’s only one more week, (Y/N). Then I’ll be back with you where I belong.”

“It’s just not the same at night when you’re not there next to me. It’s difficult to sleep.”

“I have the same issue, believe you, me.”

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

You can’t help but wonder something. “Since you’ve been away, have you ever…?”

“Have I ever what?” Harry presses.

“Um, have you ever…” You make a diagonal tugging motion in the air to signify your meaning.

“Oh! I, well, I mean,” he fumbles, “I  _ have  _ been gone a very long time already, and since you’re all I ever think about, and it’s not completely unprecedented for a man to-”

You start giggling at how adorable he is trying to explain himself on screen. You’re sure his blushing cheeks are much more red in reality than in millions of these tiny pixels.

“Well,” he continues, clearing his throat, “have  _ you _ , you know… about me?”

You cease your giggling. You could never lie to your amazing boyfriend, no matter how embarrassing or intimate the question.

“I have.” You play absentmindedly with a strand of your hair. “A fair bit, actually.”

“A  _ fair bit _ ?” Harry straightens himself up.

“Oh God! I shouldn’t have said anything!” You exclaim, hiding your face from the laptop’s camera, but end up peeking through your fingers. You see the love of your life looking at you through the screen with such adoration, and maybe a bit of hunger, too.

“Please don’t hide, baby.” You bring your hands down to fidget with them in your lap. “I think that’s highly arousing that you… touch yourself while thinking of me.”

“You do?”

Harry clears his throat. “Yeah. Very much.”

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

Your teeth rake over your bottom lip. “Would you maybe want to try something new?”

“If it’s what I think you’re implying, then absolutely I would. But only if you’re sure.”

You nod, then get settled on your bed, seeing on the other end that Harry is doing the same.

“Um, how do we start this?” you ask, uncertain. Harry chuckles.

“I could start by saying you look so beautiful laying there like that, and how I wish you were here with me right now.”

“I wish I was too.”

“I would kiss you like we’d been apart for years instead of weeks, and I would touch you everywhere to get reacquainted with how you feel.”

You let out a little puff of air, then close your eyes for a moment imagining it.

“I’d guide your hand to where I want it most.” In saying this, you slowly let your hand fall beneath your drawstring pyjama bottoms to feel yourself already slick with want. You swallow before saying, “And then I’d feel how- how… hard you are.”

Harry makes a noise in his throat which sounds like a mix between a moan and a hum. You can tell by the motions of his arm that he’s now got himself wrapped in his hand below the screen.

“And I’d feel the wetness of your desire.”

You make a little noise.

“God, I miss those sounds you make,” he says, “My memories don’t do them justice.”

“ _ Harry _ .”  _ When he says things like that… _ Swirling your finger around your sensitive bundle of nerves, your breathing turns into panting, your body now kicking into overdrive. Your eyes close on instinct, but your name through the speakers of your computer brings you to open them again.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Harry tells you, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, “Keep looking at me.” Your fingers continue their work and you go to slide one inside you, then two, but it’s not enough. It’s not him.

You groan. “I need  _ you. _ ”

“Tell me how much.”

“So much. I need you to fill me completely. My fingers don’t compare to you.”

“That’s right. They don’t. I’ll give you everything. I promise. I promise.”

You both watch each other with such attention, such desperation, arousal and love, that it’s tightening like a knot in an urgent need to be unravelled.

“I’m so close.”

“Me too.”

It’s the current look on his face that makes your fingers rub your swollen clit faster, harder, zoning in on it with each circular motion. You chant a series of ‘yes’ and Harry’s name, raising your hips off the bed in chasing your orgasm and seeing it through. You manage to catch Harry’s head tip back and hear him stutter a moan as he strokes himself and finishes with his mouth open - a silent, final groan.

Your heartbeat slowly starts to come down from its racing speed, and your body feels entirely relaxed now. It really did feel so good, but it’s still a fact that no one could please you better than Harry himself. Not even yourself anymore.

Harry huffs a breath of relief. His eyes blink him back into reality and finally focus on you on his screen.

“Well, that’s a first for us,” he says, smiling.

“I’ll say,” you blush. A yawn escapes you moments later. “Will you, um, will you stay online a little while longer? Just until I fall asleep?”

“Of course I will,” he promises. “I love you.”

You snuggle up against your pillows, eyes already feeling droopy.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
